


It just takes a little Thyme

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, New Friends, OCs - Freeform, Reunions, Struggling, over coming doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Wandering an endless desert?in that desert is a little town where Cassandra's luck will finally change but it won't be easy.But with a little courage, strength and a new friend, can they overcome the harsh world of the wild west.
Relationships: Billy Rocks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Scent of Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873408) by [decoy_ocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot), [Fontainebleau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/pseuds/Fontainebleau). 



> Featuring Tess from Fontainebleau's amazing work 'A Scent of Lavender' so go check that out! 
> 
> Went for a plant themed title. Apparently Thyme means courage and strength.

  
  


_ How long have I been here? Wandering this endless desert? _

  


The sun beamed down harshly with no cooling breeze to ease the heat. Cassandra sighed deeply: sometimes she missed England. Its summers at their worst were never this dire. She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of the cool grass against her skin and the gentle breeze washing over her as she skipped out on lessons again. Not like this sweating heat baking everything in its path. 

  


Was this how she died? In the middle of some Godforsaken desert? Her money was almost depleted, and she had sold most of the few possessions she had brought with her. She was tired. People here were just as judgemental as the English.  _ A lady shouldn’t have need of a gun... _ Trying to earn money with the skills she possessed was difficult, jobs came few and far between and most wouldn’t even entertain her.

  


“Oh thank god,” she said aloud as a town came into sight on the horizon. “Finally.” She sighed hopefully. “Bed, food – and a bath if I’m lucky.” Just the thought of it almost made her cry.

  
  


\--

  


“How much?! To stay in this hovel?” she half-shouted at the greasy looking man behind the bar who towered over her.

  


“That much will get two nights, but no food.” He smirked at her, eyeing her up; she was starting to wish she had just posed as a man. Maybe it would have been easier, but she was determined to prove her worth as a woman and dressed as such, wearing a long dark skirt and riding jacket. “Or I’m sure we could come to an agreement.” Cassandra frowned at the look in his eyes and gripped her rifle tighter. “Work here and you’ll get free room and board.” 

  


“Work here? On the bar?” she asked cautiously, the man laughed unkindly and gestured behind her. She glanced around and saw several women one with with fiery red hair who was leaning over the shoulder of a gentleman playing cards and losing if his expression was anything to go by. Another woman had blonde hair and was watching the scene out of the corner of her eye with a little smile on her lips, the blonde woman sat with her leg crossed over the other and was showing off her fancy looking hosiery. Cassandra snapped her head back, cheeks turning red. “I absolutely will not. How dare you!”

  


“That gun would cover a few days and food,” he said, clocking the rifle at her side. 

Cassandra didn’t take her eyes off him: this gun was her livelihood and she sure as hell wouldn’t trade it, certainly not to this weasel of a man. 

“I’ll take that as a no, suit yerself,” he mocked. 

  


Cassandra reached under her jacket and pulled out a gold bangle, setting it on the counter. “It’s gold,” she stated firmly as he lifted to inspect it curiously. 

  


“Hope you’re a heavy sleeper, princess, gets a little loud at night.” He grinned, pocketed the bangle and set down a key on the bartop. 

  


-

  


Tess woke early from a fitful sleep, a mixture of mad dreams following worse nights. A little fresh air would clear her mind, so she dressed quietly and headed downstairs. The bar was pleasantly quiet and empty so early, but she spotted a figure sat out on the decking.

“You’re up early,” she stated as she pushed the creaking door open.. Cassandra, glanced up, a cigarette at her lips sending smoke swirling peacefully in the cool morning air. Tess frowned as she got a better look at her soft features.  _ How old is she? Doesn’t she understand how dangerous it is for her to be wandering around by herself? _

Her eyes were red: Tess could see she’d been crying. 

  


“You alright there, darl?” Tess asked, offering a soft smile as she joined her at the little table. 

  


The young woman looked down again, trying to rub away any evidence of tears. 

  


“F-fine.” 

  


Tess felt a pang of sympathy at her pride and refusal to give up: this world was cruel, and even more so if you happened to be a woman. 

  


“We haven’t met properly. I’m Tess,” she said, holding out a hand. 

  


The young woman shook it firmly. “Cassandra.”. 

  


“Now where are ya from, sweetheart? From your accent I’d say Virginia? though ain’t you a little young to be out here alone?”

  


“England, actually.”Cassandra ran a hand through her hair “and I’m twenty. I’m not young at all.” she added stubbornly and leant back in the little wooden chair, looking away quickly. “You- you seem too nice to be...“ Her words trailed away when she realised how it had started to sound.

  


“To be a prostitute, you mean?” Tess interrupted with an amused grin. ‘Being nice to strangers is what we’re paid for.’

  


“I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that,” Cassandra groaned, dragging a hand down her face. “I’m sorry, it came out all wrong”

  


Tess chuckled. “This isn’t my preferred life choice but needs must,” she offered simply. “Free room and board has its perks.”

  


“But- having people you don’t know- that close-“ Cassandra grimaced and shuddered. “I couldn’t.” 

  


Tess smiled. 

  


“I don’t reckon I could do what you do?” She said “Riding around alone, I can shoot a gun but I wouldn’t try and make a living out of it.” 

  


“What – poorly bounty hunt?” Cassandra replied with a short laugh. “You don’t want to leave here?”

  


“And go where? To do what?” she asked, watching Cass throw her cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out with her boot.. 

  


Cassandra shrugged “I don’t know...run your own bar? Adventure?” 

  


“Well, it would be nice, but you can’t just up and leave a place like this without consequence anyway.” Tess said with a faint smile “What are you planning to do?” she asked in return.

  


Cassandra shrugged again. 

  


“I’ve never given it much thought. I’ve always been running from what is expected of me and now I’m lost. I only have my gun...I don’t know what to do.” 

  


“Find yourself a good man,’ Tess recommended. ‘You’re young and pretty-” That seemed to be a taboo topic as Cassandra looked away quickly.

  


“That's what I’m running from,” she mumbled. 

  


“Long way to run.”  Tess stood up. “If you can't make it on your own, you'll have to think of taking up the boss's offer, or something like it. There are worse places.”

  


Cass frowned, her hands curling into fists. “I won’t. It doesn't have to be like that.”

  


Tess didn’t answer, just looked out at the rising sun creeping over the top of the buildings. 

_ It’s unfair but it's a tough old world. _

  


_ - _

  
  


That morning as  Tess was serving out breakfast, she set a plate down in front of the sheriff, who didn’t break from his loud conversation. 

  


“Ain’t many got the balls to go, and any that went to do it didn’t come back,” he complained, washing his breakfast down with whiskey which was far too early in Tess’s opinion. “Killed a farmer and the kids, made off with all of their coin too. The wife went t’ fetch the sheriff while he was rustling the cattle, but he was gone before they could get back.” 

  


“He still round here?” Tess asked him.

  


The sheriff showed her the Wanted poster. “Sure is. And he ain’t the most savoury fella to be in the company of. But don’t you ladies worry, we’ll keep ya safe. He’ll move on soon enough,” he declared. 

  


Tess took a plate over for Cassandra and saw her expression. 

  


“You ain’t seriously thinking-“

  


“That bounty would set me up and maybe give me the push I need.” Cassandra took a deep breath as she rose to her feet and headed over to the sheriff’s table. 

“I’ll do it for you.”

  


The sheriff blinked and roared with laughter. Cassandra stood her ground, glaring down at him. 

“If you men are failing at it, seems you’re in need of something else.” She nodded at her rifle. “I don’t carry this gun around for fun.” 

  
  


The sheriff scoffed. “Might as well try it. Go on then, princess, if you think you can handle it,.” He held out the poster and she snatched it out of his hand and crossed the room back to her table.

  


As she gobbled down the rest of her breakfast Tess paused beside her, frowning at the poster Cass was studying. 

  


“Just...be careful, alright?” Tess knew that nothing she could say would stop this girl riding out to chase her ambitions.

  


-

  


What the sheriff had failed to mention was why this particular target was so difficult to catch. The small cabin where he was holed up must have been on a prairie a long time ago, but now it was surrounded by sand and an abundance of cactuses, presenting a seemingly easy target, open from all sides.

  


_ What amateur thinking _ . 

Cassandra found herself in a shallow ditch after triggering a small boobytrap. Coughing and spluttering from the cloud of dust and sand she managed to haul herself out of the ditch, but had only a few seconds to gather herself before a stick of dynamite exploded nearby sending her ears into a ringing frenzy. She had no time to collect herself when her target started shooting wildly into the dust cloud. She could hear him shouting, but amidst the ringing she couldn’t make out any actual words. She stumbled forward blindly in the sand and dust until she tripped over a rock; then she crawled onwards until she reached her horse tethered nearby. 

  
  


It seemed she had a lot to learn about hunting people rather than animals. 

Defeated, she heaved herself back onto her mount, hoping she could find somewhere to calm down until her hearing came back in her left ear. 

  


“What a fool I am,” she sobbed.  _ What do I do now? _

  


\--

  
  


“What’s this? Little princess has returned empty handed?” 

  


Tess looked up to see Cassandra appear through the saloon door, dirty and dishevelled. 

  


The Sheriff jeered in delight at the sight of her. “What was that about us men not being able to do the job? Looks like you ain’t done much better.” He rose to his feet as she tried to pass his table. “Maybe it’s time you put that gun down and settled down, hm? Like you’re supposed to.” He stood back to let her past, then slapped at her bottom. “Always a job here for you, if you really want to ‘work’!” 

  


As the saloon patrons erupted into loud leers and laughter Tess put herself between Cassandra and the fat Sheriff and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hun.” She guided the defeated woman upstairs, away from the loud drunken mockery. 

  


“What happened?” she asked once they were safely back in the room Cassandra was renting.

  


“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Cassandra replied. “Just some grazes - and bruised pride. I- I don’t want to talk about it.” She looked like she was struggling not to break down and cry. Tess moved to wrap her arms around Cass, 

  


“You know none of those men could do it either.” she said offering her a comforting smile. 

  


Suddenly she clutched at Tess’s skirt. 

  


“Tess, I need help. Could I borrow some clothes?” 

  


“What? Sure, but why?” Tess looked at Cassandra curiously: something was ticking behind those blue eyes. “Of course I’ll help you, sweetheart.” Tess rose to her feet, holding out a hand for Cass. “Women are stronger than men, more than they’ll ever know.”

  


\--

  


“I forgot how uncomfortable these things are,” Cassandra complained as Tess tightened her corset. She tugged at the neck of her blouse, trying to pull it a little higher. 

  


“Stop fussing with it,” Tess scolded playfully. 

  


“This is showing far too much of my chest.” The white blouse was supposed to sit on her shoulders and because of Cassandra’s slight build, it kept slipping off her shoulders, the long red skirt sat just above her ankles which made her grumble futher and the ivory corset that wrapped around her waist, had brought quite the frown on her face.

  


The other women chuckled at her discomfiture. 

  


“You show more than that here, flower,” Laughed one of them, Nettie she thought, lifting up her skirt to show off her stockings.

  


Cass looked down at her feet, embarrassed. These women were brave and stronger than she ever could be in that respect. 

  


“Yes, I’m aware of that, ma’am.” she replied in a quiet mumble.

  


“Oh sugar, don’t call me that - makes me sound old.” Nettie watched as Tess tied off Cassandra’s corset and fixed her hair. “Now don’t you look cute? Sure you don’t want to find a job here?” she asked, watching Cassandra pick up her gun. “Be a whole lot easier than what you have in mind.” 

  


“No, thank you.” Cassandra caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gaped in horror: was she actually going out in public like this? 

  


Tess rested a hand on her shoulder. 

  


“You look fine, but are you sure?”

  


Cassandra patted her hand with more confidence than she felt. “Yes. I need to do this. I have to.” 

  


When she took a deep breath and headed down the stairs all eyes were on her straight away, and there was a chorus of catcalls from the regulars. 

  


The barkeep swept her up and down with a lecherous gaze. “A change of heart there, sweetheart? I think you’ll fit right in.” He leered, much to the merriment of the other men. Cassandra clutched her rifle tightly: if only she could summon a witty retort. Fortunately Tess was right behind her

  


. 

  


“Well, aren’t we lively this morning?” Tess offered her a quick smile, “I’ll keep your things safe,” she promised. “Be careful.” Cass nodded and marched straight through the bar and out towards her horse. 

  


Red-headed Jilly met her outside with a bag of items. 

  


“Sure this is all ya need?” she asked, handing over a length of rope and supplies. 

  


“This is fine, thank you.” Cassandra climbed onto her horse, pulled her hat over her head and set quickly. This time she had to be successful.

  


-

  


The target’s hideout wasn’t too far, but this time she watched carefully from a distance to make sure he was still there before hiding her horse near a small rock formation. Next, more preparations: taking a bag of tomatoes out of her bag she smashed them on a flat stone with a rock, then poured a little water from her canteen into the mess, mixing it with a handful of sand. “OK, this is going to be horrible.” She smeared the grainy mixture along the bottom of the skirt, up her arms and into her hair, with some streaks on her shoulder and face. She had to appear in need. “Well, here goes nothing.” She tucked her rifle under the long skirt, lifted the hem on the opposite side to pull the fabric round to mask any sight of the gun, then she ran from her hiding place, shouting at the top of her lungs for help. 

  


Stumbling in the sand, she saw her target appear from inside the little cabin, and cried again before falling to the ground. She lay there, pretending to struggle getting up, and the sound of boots running towards her told her the act was working. A sly glance showed him carefully stepping over the hidden traps.  _ This had to work _ . 

  


“You alright there, miss?” he asked. 

  


Cassandra looked up, putting on her best act of distress. 

“Please…help me...I was being chased-” she sobbed.

  


The outlaw gazed at her hungrily like a fresh piece of meat, a smirk tugging at his lips, “now then darlin’ let's get ya cleaned up” he said offering a hand “can ya walk?” Reluctantly Cassandra move to take and he pulled her onto her feet, instantly snaking an arm around her waist. She tensed up instantly, 

  


“didn’t mean to startle ya, just to keep ya steady,” he grinned keeping his hand firmly on her hip. She swallowed nervously having to keep a grip on her gun through her skirt or it would drop to the floor. Grimacing Cassandra leant against him as they started to head to the cabin in the distance, limping to hide her rifle. 

  


“Ain’t too far to my cabin, ain't much but better than out ‘ere” he said with a smile as his eyes focused on the gap between blouse and chest. He navigated her around the traps which she made a mental note of. He pushed open the door and ushered her in first. The room was quite dark despite it being extremely sunny outside. As the door clicked shut, Cassandra suddenly felt more in danger. The only way out was through him.

The room was silent for a moment, Cassandra tried to calm herself but the situation she just found herself. 

  


_ Deep breath. Look for escape routes just in case he flees.  _

  


The two windows in the room had been boarded up and barricaded which old furniture. The 

door behind him, a bed to her left with an old chipped porcelain water jug laid on top of rather dusty chest of drawers. The sound of his boots clicking against the wooden floors made her feel sick. 

  


_ I can’t falter. Not now.  _

  


She felt his presence looming behind her. 

  


“Now then,” he said reaching to brush her hair from her shoulder, letting his hand trail her bare shoulder. Cassandra gripped her skirt trying to had rashly “why don’t take your clothes off and we’ll get ya- cleaned up.” and that was it. She couldn’t keep quiet any longer. Letting her rifle drop from under her skirt, hitting the wooden floorboards with a clunk, “What the-” she lunged forward to grab the water jug whirling round with it and smashing it into the side of his head. He swore and stumbled toward the bed clutching his head. Cassandra swooped to grab her rifle and ran towards the door. Lifting the gun up and keeping it trained on him. Her mouth felt like the very desert itself.

  


“ Ernest Rema,  you-you’re wanted by the law for murder and cattle rustling. I’m taking you in for murder. So- so don’t try anything.” she explained quickly, watching him shake the remnants of pottery from his hair, blood dripped down his face making his presence that little bit more menacing.

“you little bitch,” he growled using the bed as a support. “Ya can’t shoot that thing-” he mocked.

  


“I can and even from this distance an amateur couldn’t miss.” she retorted, following him as he staggered away from the bed. “Come in quietly-”

  


“And be humiliated for being caught by a little whore, don’t think so,” he sneered he faced her straight on. She didn’t dare blink when his hand moved towards the pistol at his hip. The moment his fingers touched the handle on the gun, she pulled the trigger back, the gun cracked as the bullet left the barrel and propelled itself into the flesh of its target, splattering Cassandra’s chest and torso with fresh blood; the man staggered backwards before dropping to the floor in a heap. 

  
  


_ I did it!  _

  


Cass stared down at the dead man for a moment before jumping around laughing to herself: she’d done it. She looked down at her clothes, covered in a crimson stain - with her matted hair she must look like a madwoman or a witch. The moment she stopped and let everything sink in properly, her knees gave out and she sat on the floor tears streaming down her face. She hadn’t even considered what could have happened, if she hadn’t moved quick enough. Sniffing she rubbed the tears away and summoned up her practicality again. 

  


_ Now to get the body back. _

  


\--

Almost four days, Cassandra made her entrance. Tess had been anxious - it had taken longer than she had thought for Cassandra to come back. But the wooden saloon door clattered open and she came marching in bloodstained clothes, her footsteps seeming to echo through the saloon. She stopped at the Sheriff’s table, looming behind him menacingly.

  


“Still alive, I see,” he said, resting his arm on the back of the chair and eyeing her sceptically.

  


“My reward.”

  


“For what?” he sneered, looking round to the other patrons for support, then he turned to find the barrel of a rifle in his face.

  


“Move your fat arse before I make it a little light.” Tess couldn’t help but smirk: Cassandra was finding her footing in this world.

  


“Hey, Sheriff- you might want to come take a look at this,“ someone called from the window. “Girl’s got a body out there on her horse.”

  


The Sheriff looked up at Cass with a panicked expression. “Well now- I should go take- take a look at that,” he stammered, grabbing his hat and hurrying towards the door. Cassandra followed him, smiling to herself.

  


*

  


Tess awaited her return eagerly, glancing at the door. Eventually it swung open with a gentle creak and the little blonde bounty hunter stood there, this time with a smug grin slowly stretching across her face. Tess weaved between the tables to throw her arms around her “Cassandra! Thank god you’re in one piece.” 

  


Cassandra grinned. “Thank you for your help.” 

  


Tess picked up a lock of her matted hair. 

“Come on, let's get a bath drawn for you.” 

  


“Sorry, your clothes are a mess,” Cassandra apologised as Tess ushered her out of the main saloon area and up to her room. 

  
  
  


“Don’t worry about that sugar,” Tess reassured her, “I’m just glad you’re not dead.”

  


Cassandra sat in the big metal tub, pulling her knees to her chest. “Thank you, Tess” she said again, “I- I thought I could do everything by myself, but you made me realise that out here us women should stick together. We can help each other out more than men ever could.”

  


Tess chuckled as she poured a jug of water over Cassandra’s head to rinse out the soap. “Let’s face it, if we didn’t need men to carry on the future we wouldn’t need them at all.” 

  


Cassandra laughed along with her. “A world without men? How much easier that would be.”

  


“You taught me something too,” Tess admitted, “that you can be brave and independent, and it does work out if you try hard enough.”

  


“I don’t know about brave,” Cass mumbled “I was so scared. It could have gone completely different.”

  


“but it didn’t. Admitting you were scared doesn’t make you any less brave or strong.” Tess smiled offering a towel. 

  


In this small little town hidden away in the desert they both found something unexpected - a friend.

  


“Are you still going to stay here?” Cassandra asked, looking up at her.

  


Tess hummed. 

  


“For now, but maybe one day-“ A smile spread across her face: she’d never thought leaving here would be possible, but perhaps if the winds of good fortune blew in her direction... 

  


-

  


After a few days’ recovery Cassandra was finally ready to continue her journey with new- found enthusiasm and hope. 

”Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” she asked as she saddled up.

  


Tess shook her head. 

  


“Ain’t the right time yet,” she replied with a soft smile. “Don’t be a stranger, now.”

  


“Oh, this is for you.” Cassandra handed her a little leather bag. “For the future,” she grinned, climbing onto her horse.

  


Tess looked into the pouch. “But - this is your reward money!”

  


“Some of it - you helped me and it's only fitting I reward you too.” Cassandra grasped the reins and turned the horse away from the saloon “I hope we’ll meet each other again.”

  


“In the future.” Tess waved her new-found friend off, pocketing the coin safely, as two new strangers rolled into town from the other direction. Certainly was lively these days. 

  


-

  


_ A few years later _

  


A black carriage rolled into Rose Creek followed by small group of men on horses. The carriage came to a stop outside the inn where Billy was standing smoking with Goody. He watched the door the carriage open, then a look of shock spread across his face, quickly replaced by a small smile that tugged at his lips as he saw the familiar face. He nudged Goody, lost in his morning cigarette. “Look, it’s Tess!”

  


Goody glanced up in surprise. “Tess?” he greeted her, rising to his feet. “That is, I mean, Miss L..." He clicked his fingers. "Miss Lawlor!" 

  
  


“It’s good to see ya’ll again,” Tess smiled as Goodnight took her hand and kissed gently, “I came to help.”

  


“It’s going to get mighty dangerous-‘

  


“No-“ Tess opened her mouth to speak when she caught sight of a familiar mop of blonde hair coming out of a nearby building. “Well, I’ll be! Today must be a day for reunions. Excuse me a moment.” 

  


She moved around Goodnight and hurried towards the smaller blonde-haired woman. “Cassie!” She enveloped a very surprised Cassandra in a hug. 

  


“Tess?”

  


“Look at you,” grinned Tess, “you finally made a name for yourself.” She stepped back to look Cassandra up and down. “Tho’ you still chose to wear clothes that are much too big.” 

  


Cassandra blushed. 

  


“They’re easier to move in,” she protested, smoothing out her hair which had become loose in the sudden embrace. “But what about you?” she asked, studying Tess keenly. “Was it ever the right time?”

  


Tess laughed - she hadn’t expected Cassandra to remember something like that. “Things change. I had a lot of influences,” she said, pulling Cassandra back in for another hug. “Have you been eating well?”

  


“Well enough-“ started Cassandra.

  


“I wasn’t aware you two were acquainted,” Goodnight interrupted cheerfully from behind her.

  


“I met Cassie before you two, actually,” Tess began, ignoring the sudden look of fear on Cassandra’s face. 

  


“We-“ 

  


“No!” protested Cassandra simultaneously. 

  


All eyes turned to her as her face began to slowly turn red. “Maybe now is really not the time-“ she stammered. “Tess, what brought you here?”

  


“Oh, I came to help. I run my own bar now in Sacramento, I heard about the problem here and brought some extra hands and supplies.” She gestured to the carriage and the men gathered round it. 

  


“Well, Lady Luck is shining down on us today, ain’t she?” smiled Goodnight. 

  


“Let me help you unload some things-“ Cassandra said, rolling up her sleeves, but Goodnight stopped her.

  


“We can handle this - why don’t you show Tess around?” he suggested, “Billy and I see everything unloaded and stored, can’t we Billy?” Billy nodded with a tip of his hat.

  


“Oh- alright.” Cassandra looked away from Billy quickly and back to Tess, who took her arm. “I’m so glad things worked out for you” she said as they walked through Rose Creek. 

  


“It wasn’t easy but it all paid off,” Tess replied 

  


“We both found our feet,” Cass grinned “Oh, I’ll introduce you to Emma, you’ll like her. She’s the one that rallied everyone to fight.” 

  


“How is this little town goin’ to cope with all these strong women?” Tess added, making them laugh as they headed to find Emma. 

  
  



	2. Thyme to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Creek is behind them and now it's thyme to heal. Things take a sudden turn when Cassandra's father turns up and sets the wheels turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up with another chapter! Thank you to Fontainebleau for all their help with this as always!

_ “Who’s alive?” Sam asked as he exited the church and saw the pastor.  _

_ “Mr Robicheaux fell from the roof -- he seems to be quite badly injured but he should pull through,” the pastor replied.  _

_ “I’m still alive, “Vasquez announced, and Sam saw the stocky form of Jack leaning on him. “As is Jack.” _

_ “He’s alive!” someone shouted from the bell tower.  _

_ “That’s Billy accounted for,” commented Sam drily. _

_ “We should head out to find Faraday,” Vasquez urged.  _

_ “I’ll come,” Red Harvest said with a nod of his head.  _

_ “Sam!” Tess came running up to them. “How is everyone?” _

_ “Just Faraday we’re looking for.” Sam said with a quick smile, but no answering smile reached her lips.  _

_ “What about Cassie?”  _

_ “Good lord. I’ll go search for her,” Jack started, but Sam held up a hand.  _

_ “You go rest, Jack. We’ll find her.” _

_ They found Faraday in the field, sporting quite terrible burns and wearing more grass than the ground itself. “He’s breathin’, so that’s somethin’,” Vasquez said, carefully helping Red lift Faraday’s unconscious body from the horse.  _

_ “Mr Chisolm! We found her-” Josiah the school teacher shouted, running over to them in panic, “but- we don’t know if she’s alive yet. They’re just tryin’ to dig her out now-” _

_ “Dig?” _

_ “She’s trapped under one of the buildings. It musta collapsed from that Gatling gun, sir.” _

The city of Sacramento was much quieter first thing in the morning. Tess had been up helping the girls prepare breakfast and now she was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee, watching folk heading to work. After Rose Creek she appreciated these quiet mornings. The sight of Cassandra being lifted from that wreck of a building still made her feel numb: if they had been any later she might have been mourning her friend. 

“Mornin’, Miss Lawlor,” Charles the cobbler greeted her as he walked past.

“Morning Tess!” cried Martha who ran the bakery on the next street.

She had made a place for herself here, a nice little bar set on the corner of a street, handy for the nearby stables if her visitors had horses. Inside it had a nice homely feel to it: the bar was made from a rich brown cherry wood with a beautifully engraved cabinet behind it full of bottles of alcohol. The stools and tables were crafted out of the same wood but in a slightly lighter shade; there was a wrought iron fireplace on the far wall for the colder weather with two light brown arm chairs set in front of it. On the ceiling an old wagon wheel had been turned into a chandelier, and in one corner was a well used piano, because what bar would be without music and merriment? A staircase led up to two rooms for the bar staff to rest in and to the balcony, while beside the stairs was another door which led to the rooms for boarding.

“Excuse me, Madam,” Tess turned towards the voice that called her and saw a tall man, his fair hair flecked with grey and his eyes bright blue, though very tired. He was well dressed, in deep blue plaid trousers, a sharp white shirt, a navy vest and overcoat and well-polished black shoes, though she couldn’t place his accent.

“Can I help ya?” she asked curiously. Hers was no hole-in-the-wall bar, but it was hardly the place the upper class would visit. 

He took off his top hat and fumbled with the brim nervously as he spoke. “Yes, I’m looking for a Cassandra Elwood...I heard she might be here.”

Tess had just opened her mouth to speak when the nearby window opened suddenly. 

“What a nice morning,” said a voice that certainly sounded like Cassandra.

“Si, better than listening to guero snore,” answered a deeper voice, and the two of them laughed merrily.

Tess chuckled at the conversation. “Cassie!” she called, and Cassandra leaned out of the window to wave with a smile.

“Morning, Tess.” 

“There’s a gentleman to see you!” Tess waved in his direction and Vasquez appeared at the window, curious to the nature of the visitor. Cass peered around Tess and her face lit up excitedly. She disappeared for a moment, then jumped bodily out of the window, skirt above her knees, and hurried towards the man to throw her arms around him. “Oh my,” she laughed, looking at the horrified expression on the man's face.

“Daddy!”

“Cassandra.” His face eased into a smile as he returned the hug, then pulled back to inspect her. “That was very unbecoming.” 

Cassandra laughed, unconcerned, but smoothed out her skirt. “I missed you. What are you doing in America?” she asked.

Her father rested his hands on her shoulders, his face furrowing into a deep frown. “Where in god's name have you been?!” he demanded. “I thought you were dead!” Cassandra looked down in shame until he sighed and pulled her back into his arms. “I’ve been so worried,”

“I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him and sighed deeply.

“Why don’t ya’ll come inside,” Tess urged them. “Breakfast will be ready shortly.” 

Cass nodded eagerly and tugged her father's hand. “Oh, papa, this is Tess Lawlor -- she’s been a great friend to me these past years. Tess, this is my papa Malcolm.” 

Malcolm took her hand and bowed, every inch the gentleman. “Thank you for looking after my daughter,”

-

“You too good to sit with us now?” Faraday called across the room. 

“I’m having breakfast with my pa, if you don’t mind,” laughed Cassandra, pushing her chair back onto two legs to respond to him.

“Cassandra-” Malcolm warned quietly, but Faraday was not to be put off.

“Didn’t reckon you had an old man, figured you were raised by trolls or somethin’,” he teased.

“Just because you fell out of a horse’s arse-”

“Cassandra!” Malcolm exclaimed; the chair landed back on all fours quickly and Cassandra hung her head in embarrassment. “Really? I thought you were raised with more manners,” Malcom scolded her.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, fiddling with her skirt out of anxiety. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a silver cigarillo case, snapping it open to take out a cigarette and pop it into her mouth, but she stopped when her father coughed pointedly. She looked up to meet his disapproving gaze and meekly returned the cigarette to its case. 

Malcolm narrowed his eyes at the silver case. “Is that mine?” 

Cassandra laughed nervously, setting the case down on the table and pushing it towards him. “I- I took it before I left, to remember you.” 

“I thought I’d lost it -- it was a gift from a dear friend.” Before she could retract her hand Malcolm grabbed her wrist and turned it over. “What happened to your hands?” It was true they weren’t the most lady-like, with little scars here and there and rough from years of shooting and travelling, for a time she had tried to use creams to help but they were costly and she valued food over soft skin. 

Pulling her hand away, Cassandra took a deep breath and sat up straight and proud. “I’ve made a name for myself. I’m a bounty hunter,” she announced with a smile, but it seemed her father didn’t share her sense of achievement. Her smile faded as she tried to find favour in his eyes. “Papa? Aren’t you proud? I put those skills you taught me to good use.” She smiled again hopefully as Malcolm sighed, quietly folding his napkin. 

“I should have been stricter,” he muttered, as if to himself.

“Papa?” She folded her hands on her lap nervously, 

“I thought teaching you those things would help you. Liz- your mother was so weak after you were born and she always worried you would suffer as she did. I thought if you had a stronger constitution it would be better for when you had children,” Malcolm explained, ignoring the look of growing bewilderment on his daughter’s face. He rose from his chair and pulled his coat on. “Why don’t you go get changed? And we’ll go for a walk.” 

He looked at her quizzically when she made no effort to move from her chair, and Cassandra laughed nervously. “I- I don’t have any other clothes. Travelling light-”

“Good lord.” Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’ll address that first.” 

Cassandra slowly rose to her feet, reaching to gather the dishes as she always did, “I don’t recall you working here,” he scolded sharply.

Cassandra tensed and hurried away, brushing past Tess. “Sorry-”

-

“Who's the old man?” Faraday asked Tess as she brought them over some coffee. 

“Her father,” Tess replied quietly “Maybe little Cassie is going to go back home?” She noticed that at her words Billy turned his head to look at the pair of them.

Faraday couldn’t resist teasing, and they all noted the disapproving look Malcolm shot them. 

“Cassandra!” They heard him rebuke her, and wIthin seconds of his raising his voice Cassandra was sitting properly at the table, her head hung in shame. 

“I don’t like him,” Faraday declared. 

“We agree on something guero,” Vasquez answered, quietly glancing over his shoulder before going back to his breakfast. 

“Now, boys. If that gentleman is anything to go by then our Cassandra is a little more than just a simple bounty hunter,” Goodnight observed, watching the pair from the corner of his eye. He cringed when he heard her announce her profession. “And I doubt that went down well.” 

They watched Cassandra become a fidgety mess, the first time any of them had seen her like this -- she was usually so outspoken and wilful. 

-

Later that evening the seven were gathered around a table enjoying a drink after a delicious meal, even Red, who was busy tying arrowheads onto some new arrows. The bar was quietening down, just them and a few locals, when the door opened and a surprising figure walked in: a young lady with elegant blonde curls draped over her shoulders, wearing a fitted duck-blue satin dress with a delicate cream lace trim. The dress revealed a little of her chest, though no more than was suitable for a lady, and had a small bustle and train that trailed gently across the floor. “Damn,” Faraday murmured. The lady was carrying several parcels and made a bee-line for the bar where she set them down and tried to lift herself onto a barstool, though after several attempts she gave up and stood waiting at the bar. 

“Hey! Princess!” Faraday hollered. “Sweetheart, come drink with us!” 

Jack moved to clip him around the ear: “That ain’t no way to talk to a lady,” he chided.

“Aw, she’s playing hard to get,” Faraday grinned, rising from his seat and tugging at his vest. “Let me apply some good old-fashioned charm.”

“We bet he gets turned down?” Vasquez asked, amused.

“no takers there. We all know he’ll fail,” Goody said, Billy nodded in response.

Faraday frowned. “Ladies can’t resist my overwhelming good looks,” he huffed and strutted on over to her. “Hey, darlin’, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” he asked, leaning his back against the bar trying to get a look at her face; then he jumped back quickly when she slammed her glass down on the counter. 

“Back off, Faraday!” she snapped. 

Faraday stared, mouth hanging open like a fish, then he grabbed the woman’s shoulders and spun her to face him, howling with laughter.

“Laugh it up, you ingrate!” she snapped, and at the words they suddenly recognised her and her sharp temper: Cassandra. 

“You look like a clown!” Faraday wheezed, stopping to look up at her again and keeling over laughing. Cassandra, exasperated, met his laughter with a slap round the ear.

“Now that ain’t true, petite.” Goodnight had moved from his chair to calm the situation. “Let's get a proper look at you.” He took her by the hand and spun her slowly. “Beautiful as a magnolia in May,” he said with a warm smile, though she didn’t seem to appreciate the compliment.

“ I look like a fool!” she huffed, 

“I was going to say a jester, but fool works too!” Faraday snorted. 

“Ignore him,” Goodnight advised her. “Why the sudden change though?” From the way she shuffled nervously and refused to look up at anyone she was clearly out of her comfort zone. 

“It wasn’t by choice, I can assure you,” she sighed, stepping back to lean against the bar as if holding herself up. “My pa isn’t happy-” 

“Now what’s all the commotion-- oh my!” Tess came round the bar and looked in awe at Cassandra. “Cassie, you look so pretty.”

“Please don’t.” Cassandra rubbed her brow tiredly. “Tess, please help me get out of this. It hurts.” 

“How can a dress hurt?” Faraday asked, finally reeling in his laughter,

“Corsets are a nightmare,” Goodnight said, reaching to touch Cassandra’s cheek gently. “And you look tired, petite, you should go rest.” 

Cassandra smiled weakly and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. “Why couldn’t you be my pa instead?” She closed her eyes for a moment, then stepped back quickly. “S-sorry! I should- I should go-”

“Come on, Cassie.” Tess laid a comforting hand on her arm to lead her away.

Cassandra grabbed her packages from the counter and turned to follow. Goodnight frowned as she wobbled, a parcel falling from her arms, then crumpled to the floor. 

“Cassandra!” He darted forward, ignoring the pull in his left side as he moved to catch her. A stab of pain ran through his body like fire and he sank to the floor too Cassandra carefully held against him. “Cassandra?” He patted her face gently, heart beating rapidly as he saw her pale and barely breathing. 

“We need to get her upstairs,” Tess ordered, and Vasquez knelt down to carefully pick her up. “I’ll get the smelling salts.” 

Vasquez nodded and rose to his feet. “You okay, cabron?” he asked Goodnight.

Goodnight let Billy and Sam lift him to his feet. “I’m fine,” he said, though his eyes didn’t leave Cassandra as Vasquez carried her out, 

“She’ll be fine, Goody,” Sam reassured him, patting his shoulder. “You sit down.”

“Poor girl,” he muttered Goodnight as he hobbled back to his chair, clutching his arm.

-

Vasquez followed Tess into Cassandra’s room and laid her down on the bed. “We need to get that off,” Tess started briskly; she went to unbutton the dress, then sighed. “Of course, it’s at the back -- give me a hand.” Vasquez lifted Cassandra into a sitting position so Tess could wrangle the dress jacket off her and unpick the knot of the corset, loosening it as quickly as she could. Once it was free Tess laid her back down, opened the small bottle and waved it under her nose. Cass jolted and sat up, blinking. 

“Cassie?” Tess asked gingerly, touching her shoulder. 

“Tess?” She looked down and pulled the dress jacket together to cover her chest, trembling. “What-”

“Vasquez,” Tess whispered and nodded to the door. She waited until the door clicked shut. “You passed out,” she told Cassandra, who doubled over to sob into the dress. Tess sat down on the bed and put her arm around her. “It’s alright.” She frowned at the noticeable harsh red marks left by the corset on already heavily bruised skin. They had come here to rest up properly after Rose Creek and this wasn’t going to help at all. 

-

When Tess came back with Cassandra at her side both Jack and Goody moved to offer their chairs, but she waved them away, embarrassed. She looked comfier in her own clothes but very drained. 

“Hey you missed this clown!” Faraday laughed loudly, as she crossed the room to the table. Jack frowned at Faraday about to scold him but Cassandra’s shoulders shuddered as she chuckled. She knew he was referring to her. He wasn’t wrong. She had looked like a fool and then passed out like some drunken lout. 

“I heard they looked ridiculous” she retorted with a tired smile, pulling out a chair to join them at the table. “How is your arm, Goodnight? I’m sorry” 

“No need to apologise, petite, nothing these old bones can’t handle.” He smiled back. “How do you feel?” 

“Better. It’s nice to breathe again,” she laughed. “I haven’t had to suffer in one of those for years.” She reached into her pocket and frowned, checked the other one and groaned. “I forgot he took my cigarettes.” Silently Billy moved from his chair on the opposite side of Goodnight and held out his own cigarettes. “Oh, thank you. I owe you,” Cassandra smiled, taking one and popping it between her lips; before she could even ask for a match, Billy leant in, resting his hand on the back of her chair, and touched the ends of the cigarettes together. He glanced up to see her cheeks were growing red; her beautiful blue eyes met his for a moment, then she looked away mumbling a thank you. 

-

Billy watched quietly as they chatted, pleased when a smile returned to Cassandra’s face. Her laugh was like music to his ears, it was so carefree and joyful, as she laughed at Faraday’s terrible jokes and joined in with Vasquez’ teasing. Seeing her smile took all the air from his lungs: something in his heart wanted nothing more than for her to smile at him like that and only him. He felt a gaze upon him and glanced to his side to see Goody grinning behind his glass. “What?”

“Oh, nothin’,” Goody smirked, shaking his head slowly. “Quite forward of you, though,” he added quietly, “you being so very selective about who you share cigarettes with.” Billy looked away quickly: why was his face getting hot? What was getting him this flustered?

Was it how Cassandra had looked earlier, like some far off princess? Goodnight had been right, she did look beautiful -- but didn’t she always? The way she wore a shirt a little too big with rolled up sleeves, the dark practical skirt; the way her hair fell into loose waves when she shook it free from its the braid; but most of all, the way she was behind a rifle, blue eyes focused on a distant target -- she was so fluid, not a movement wasted as she reloaded and locked on.

A smile tugged at his lips as he stared into the small shot glass, remembering how she had shot the neck off the bottle of liquor in Faraday’s hand the moment she had met him and the way she had squared up to him when he had started to mock her. No, it didn’t take a pretty dress to make Cassandra special.

-

When they all began to head upstairs at the end of the evening Cassandra stayed behind. “You should head on up too,” Jack urged with a warm smile, but, “In a bit,” she replied.

When she was alone Cassandra pushed her chair away from the table and headed outside shivering at the cold night air. She rested her arms on the railing, looking out at the sleeping town, and sighed deeply: What was she going to do? What reason did she have to stay in America other than her pride? 

She hung her head in defeat. “Maybe I should go back,” she murmured to herself. Suddenly the door squeaked open and Billy appeared behind her, shrugging off his jacket and holding it out for her. “You’ll be cold too-” she protested, but Billy ignored her and draped the coat over her shoulders, heavy and still warm from his own body heat. Cassandra closed her eyes and sank into the residual heat with a heartfelt “Thank you.” 

“Why are you out here?” he asked, lighting two cigarettes and holding out one to her. 

Cassandra accepted it gratefully. “Thinking,” she replied, “about what I should do.”

“What do  _ you _ want to do?” Billy asked, leaning coolly against the decking’s main pole. Cassandra couldn’t help letting her gaze linger over him -- the way he stood so casually, the belt of silver knives which shone in the moonlight, his soft eyes and softer looking hair: she wondered if his moustache was just as soft. His voice sent shivers through her, deep and soothing like the sea. 

“I’d be happy staying here, wandering, bounty hunting,” she said, blowing a line of smoke into the clear night air, 

“But your father doesn’t want that.” 

She shook her head. “Always thought my pa was fine with me shooting and doing what I pleased, but turns out he had other plans.” She shivered a little and pulled the coat closer around her. “He’s just tying up loose ends,” she added. “Apparently my mother managed to have another child, finally a son which means he’ll inherit everything when he’s old enough, he's like five or six I can’t remember” she rambled. 

“So why can’t you stay?” Billy asked, blowing a thin line of smoke into the air, 

“If they don’t marry off their disgraceful daughter then it’ll be difficult to find a good match for their son when he's of age.” Billy looked at her as if asking for an explanation and she sighed. “It’s a long story. What about you?” she asked tentatively; she wanted to know more of the mysterious man.

“I haven’t seen my parents in- a long time. I don't know where they are anymore,” he said, looking away from her. “I came to America without them. I was younger. I was supposed to find work and they would follow later but it - it wasn’t supposed to be like this but- things happened.” he explained forlornly looking out at the night sky.

“Oh- I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He smiled sadly. “Sometimes I struggle to remember what they looked like, what they sounded like.” Billy frowned as if he was trying to conjure an image of them to his mind, and Cassandra knew what that felt like. Until recently she had forgotten what her father had sounded like -- how could she have forgotten something that important? Billy seemed lost in sorrow so she took off his coat and draped it back over his shoulders.

“You look cold,” she smiled, trying to coax the same from him, it seemed tough for him to talk about his family, she didn’t want him to look so sad. “-G-Goodnight said you fought an entire bar bare-knuckle-”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, pushing his arms back through his jacket and shrugging it back on. 

“I bet that was amazing to watch,” she grinned, “serves them right messing with someone as strong as you.” Billy looked away quickly, tipping his hat. Cassandra fiddled with her sleeves as she waited for him to turn back round. “-I- Goodnight Billy,” she said quietly.

“Cassandra-” She turned back, her heart beating simply from hearing him say her name. He cleared his throat and looked away again. “Goodnight.” 

Cassandra smiled and wished him goodnight again. As she crossed the empty bar the cold still lingered on her bones but something else followed her too: she pulled her collar up and sniffed something a little muskier than her own scent. Her cheeks grew hot and a little smile tugged at her lips. 

“Well, now,” Cass jumped -- she hadn’t seen Tess sitting on a chair by the door to the rooms upstairs. “I come to find you, since you weren’t in bed, and here you are flirting with Billy.” 

Cassandra tensed. “I wasn’t- we were just talking,” she protested. 

“I saw you wearing his jacket,” teased Tess.

“He gave it to me ... that's what a gentleman does.” Cassandra glanced over her shoulder to see Billy still out on the decking smoking. 

Tess rose to her feet and threw her arms around Cassandra. “Why don’t we talk about how you really feel about Billy Rocks? Come on, Cassie, the girls and I are having a few drinks, you can join us.”

Cassandra blushed scarlet. “I don’t seem to have a choice here.”

-

“Billy Rocks?!” The girls gasped. “Oh my!”

“Well, he is handsome!” Julia, a tall pale redhead head with cheeks decorated with freckles, agreed eagerly, she had moved from Ireland and enjoyed working somewhere other than a farm. “I saw him lighting your cigarette, very forward,” she teased, as Cassandra’s cheeks burned crimson.

“It wasn't like that at all! He just gave me a cigarette!” She defended herself, making all the ladies laugh. 

“Honey, that man was close enough to kiss you.”

_ Kissing Billy Rocks. His hair falling around his face softly as their lips touched. The soft feel of his moustache... _

“H-how indecent!” she half-shouted back, setting off more peals of laughter. 

“Indecent? Sugar, it’s only a kiss.” Cassandra cast her gaze quickly down to the glass of whiskey in her hand. “Wait -- have you ever--”

“I’ve never kissed anyone, alright?!” she finished for them. “I never wanted to or needed to.” She felt so foolish and childish.

“So then you’ve never gone all the way with a gentleman?” asked Isabella curiously. Isabella was referred to as the ‘dark haired beauty’ by some of the regulars. She was a little taller than Cassandra, with thick dark curly hair and matching dark eyes and indeed very pretty, she had managed to escape the prositution life much like Tess.

“Of course not!” Cassandra shrieked. “What a question to ask!”

“Why not try flirting with Vasquez? That might make Billy move a little quicker.” Oliva, advised with a playful wink. Oliva had light brown hair usually tied up and stern hazel eyes, a former maid to an upper class household, she liked to use the mannerisms she’d picked up from watching how her old employers acted “I know I wouldn’t mind getting to know that giant of a man a little better.”

“I don’t see how that would help,” Cassandra replied, trying to calm her racing heart.

“How about some nice undergarments?” suggested Tess. “Billy looks like a man who would appreciate something simple but wonderfully soft. Maybe chiffon?”

“T-that’s even worse! How can chiffon underwear be practical?” Cassandra felt her face flushing red: again.

“Ain’t supposed to be  _ practical _ , darlin,” Isabella laughed. 

“H-how is he even supposed to see it?” Cassandra asked, swallowing her embarrassment. 

“Get him alone,” they chorused in unison.

“And -- and do what exactly?” To Cassandra’s relief the women chuckled, but set to giving her some pointers that might help her win her heart’s desire. 


	3. Thyme to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings with Malcolm don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to fontainebleau for all their help with this chapter!!

The next morning Cassandra dressed in one of the outfits her father had purchased for her, the corset not as horribly tight but still constricting, and her hair loosely braided over her shoulder. The ridicule started the moment Faraday clocked her walking into the bar 

“Good morning, your highness,” Faraday mocked, bowing to her.

“Shove it, Faraday,” she barked back with a smile on her face. As her eyes fell on Billy her chest suddenly felt tight and not because of the stupid corset. She leant against the bar trying to keep her cool, 

“What, not joining us?” Faraday asked, sitting back at the table.

“Papa wants to go for breakfast,”

“Oh, he can’t be seen here, right?” Faraday rolled his eyes.

“I’d prefer eating here though,” Cassandra admitted, then jumped as the door opened.  _ Speak of the devil.  _ “Papa, good morning.” Malcolm’s eyes looked over her quickly with a mild frown. He wasn’t approving of something.

“Why aren’t you ready, Cassandra?” Malcolm’s question was accompanied by a deep disappointed sigh. “I suppose this is an improvement, at least. Come along.” Cassandra smiled brightly; she had to smile, ignoring the pain in her ribs _ , keep smiling and it’ll be fine _ . 

She followed in silence as they walked through town to a fancy looking restaurant. “See -- isn’t this far better than that hovel you are staying in?” he said as they were seated.

Cassandra tensed, trying her best to not snap too much at him. “It’s not a bad place, papa. It has a nice homey feel to it-”

“Surely you jest. As a lady you shouldn’t even be seen there,” he stated bitterly. “And that-” 

“Well I’ll be! If it ain’t Miss Elwood.” Cassandra looked up from the tea to see the Sheriff and his wife. “Good mornin’.”

“Good morning, sheriff, ma’am,” she smiled back. “Oh, this is my papa Malcolm, he’s just visiting from England.” The sheriff nodded and held out his hand to shake; Malcolm smiled painfully and reluctantly accepted the handshake.

“You must be mighty proud of your daughter, sir. Saved a little town from tyranny and she’s a fine bounty-” 

“Dear, come along, let's leave them to enjoy their breakfast,” his wife interrupted, patting his arm softly.

“Of course..my apologies. Y’all have a great day,” he said with a nod of his head as he and his wife left the restaurant. Cassandra slowly looked up at her father who couldn’t have looked angrier. He was already in a foul mood from having to collect her from Tess’s bar and now he was being interrupted during breakfast to be told how great a bounty hunter she was. 

The rest of breakfast was painfully strained; her father didn't utter a word unless it was to correct the way she was holding a utensil. Her table manners were still -- using Faraday’s terms -- prim and proper, but they were apparently not up to his standards. 

Once the pain of breakfast was over, Cassandra followed Malcolm out into the street. “I have some business to attend to, so you head on back. Though it would still make me happier if you came to stay with me. It is a very nice-”

“No...no thank you,” Cassandra said quickly, ignoring Malcolm’s frown at being interrupted. “I like it there. I should leave you to your business,” she added with a brief smile, bowing before she hurried away. 

-

‘That girl.’ As Cassandra wandered off Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I swear.” He marched off briskly to the station. “Yes, good morning. I need two tickets for the next train to New York.”

“Yes, sir. The next train departs tomorrow at 9:30, the following one would be Friday.” 

-

Cassandra sighed deeply: what an unenjoyable start to the day. Turning a corner unawares, she bumped into someone. “God, I'm sorry- Olivia...” She found herself staring at a familiar woman who grinned back at her.

“Just who I was hoping to see. I think it’s time we went shopping don't you?” she asked a playful tone in her voice. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” she added hooking arms with Cassandra and guiding her off through the town. “I know this wonderful little shop that will suit you perfectly.” 

“I still don’t think this is necessary,” Cassandra mumbled as she followed Olivia into the small store. 

“Good morning, ladies.” The well-dressed shop owner smiled. “Olivia, nice to see you again dear, and who is this lovely young lady-”

“Cassandra, Tess’s friend.”

“Oh, one of the group staying at her place?” The woman's expression changed as she inspected Cassandra’s outfit. “Not what I expected,” she hummed. “Now, how may I help you both?”

“Undergarments to help- woo a gentleman,” Olivia replied with a smile on her face and pointed towards Cassandra who was standing rooted to the spot with embarrassment. 

“I really don't-” Before she could run, Olivia and the shop clerk sandwiched her from both sides and led her towards the back for measuring. 

They left some time later, a parcel carefully held against Cassandra’s chest; her cheeks were still slightly flushed but her mind was running through many scenarios. 

_ But...how would you politely ask to borrow someone so you can...they made it sound so easy. _

“You look happy,” Olivia teased, noticing the little smile threatening at her lips. “Excited to show your darlin’ Billy?” Cassandra’s face flamed so bright that Olivia must have thought steam would come off her face. 

“-I- I don’t even know why I wasted my money. I- still stand by my statement- this isn’t practical..” she grumbled, holding the package tighter. 

“It’s not supposed to be, dear.” Olivia turned to see Cassandra had stopped walking, her gaze fixed on an ivory lace dress in a shop window, a dress far more elegant than what she was wearing. It seemed to be chiffon, or silk perhaps, with a delicate pattern of blue roses and an overlay wonderfully decorated with matching ivory lace which muted the blue shades without subtracting from the detail. It had a dainty high lace collar with a small band of duck egg blue velvet; the sleeves were rather modest, cropped just under the elbow and trimmed with gathered lace and a thick band of matching blue velvet, while at the waist was a four- inch wide sash in the same duck egg blue, tied in a bow at the back, its long tails draped over a small and manageable train. “I thought you hated these sort of things?” 

Cassandra smiled softly. “I remember my mama wearing a dress like this once, though I believe it was an emerald green. She looked beautiful -- her hair was braided up with some loose curls and the hat she wore with it had so many flowers on it I saw bees in it.” Her eyes slid to her own reflection in the window: she was in an ill-fitting forest-green two piece set, a long constricting skirt trimmed with pleats and white bows at the side cascading down, the bodice-style jacket just as constricting as the skirt, with a horrible itchy lace collar. She was certain her grandmother had owned a lampshade in this exact print. “I don’t suit this kind of dress. I didn't have much say in the style.” She sighed. “Maybe I wouldn’t look so frumpy in a pretty dress like that.”

“I wouldn’t have run from a home like that.” Olivia sounded a little jealous. “Nice dresses and no hard work. Don’t you miss your home?”

“I don’t even know if I can call it that,” Cassandra said sadly. “It was all teaching me to grow up to be the perfect wife and mother. I wasn’t a person, just something to marry off and bear an heir for someone.” 

“A gilded cage?” Olivia placed a hand on her arm and offered a warm smile. “Come on, let's head back -- you need to try this on so you can woo Billy with your grace and-”

“My new knickers.” Cassandra bit her lip to stop herself giggling. This whole situation seemed so...peculiar.  _ Why after all this time? _

“Usually works,” Olivia added with a wink, making them both collapse in laughter. 

\--

As they got back to the bar and headed to the rooms Goodnight and Vasquez greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. They sat at a small wooden table, seemingly having a quiet drink away from Faraday, who in his own right was a handful.

“Been shopping, ladies?” Goodnight asked, noticing the parcel in Cassandra’s arms. 

“Oh, have we,” Oliva grinned excitedly. A glint of mischief flashed in her eyes as she swiped the parcel from Cassandra and started to unwrap it. “You have to admire these. Very cute and befitting of our young lady here.”

“Olivia!” Cassandra tried to reach around her to grab the garment as Olivia shook it free of its confines, beyond mortified as the delicate ivory chiffon one-piece hung there for the two men to see. 

Vasquez whistled. “Fancy,” he said, reaching to touch the thick lace trim around the bottom half.

“Chiffon, if I’m not mistaken,” Goodnight added, inspecting the ivory-coloured undergarment, “very soft and the lace is well made. An excellent choice.” Rising from his chair, he took the garment carefully from Olivia and held it up thoughtfully against Cassandra. “The colour really suits you-” 

Cassandra, fit to cry, wrenched the garment from his hand. “I-if you’re all quite finished!” she snapped, then turned and ran up to her room, the door slamming shut behind her.

“Poor Cassie, you should have seen her in the shop. Positively red as a beet. How she’s going to woo that charming knife thrower of yours is beyond me- oops.” Olivia covered her mouth with a quick movement. “Did I say that out loud?” she asked, the grin on her face very apparent. “I should go check on Cassie.”

“I thought as much,” Goodnight hummed as she left, scratching his beard. “Who’d have thought it was mutual pining.” 

Vasquez chuckled, elbowing Goodnight playfully. “Guess we’ll have to do our bit to nudge  _ cuchillo _ along, eh?” 

“Sooner rather than later, I have a bad feeling.”

“Why?” Vasquez questioned, tilting his head curiously. 

“Her father didn’t travel all this way for a simple visit, I suspect” Goody hummed, scratching his beard.

They managed to find Billy sitting out on the decking, leaning back in a simple wooden chair enjoying a quiet cigarette in the warm sun. Faraday was nowhere to be seen. “There you are,” Goodnight called out. Billy moved from his seat to give it to Goody. “Did you just get back?” 

“Yes, Faraday wanted more cigars,” he explained, offering Goodnight one of his own cigarettes.

“Thank you.” Goodnight took a deep drag on the cigarette and blew the smoke back out into the air, Vasquez casually leaning against one of the beams with a cigar. “Did you see Cassandra come back?” he asked, glancing up at Vasquez with a wink. 

“No. I must have missed her.”

“I heard the ladies went shopping,” Vasquez added, trying to hide his smirk. Billy offered a hum in response. 

“Yes, Cassandra bought quite the fancy piece,” Goodnight said, slyly watching Billy for a response, though he seemed to be keeping up his aloof façade. “Very suitable for a fine lady.” 

Vasquez’s shoulder shuddered as he laughed. “They were certainly soft, I wonder what prompted it though? Fancy  _ bragas _ …”

“Y-you saw?” Billy asked so quietly they thought they had misheard him. 

Goody and Vasquez could contain their smiles no longer. “You know, Billy, you should go talk to her maybe she’ll show you.” Goody suggested. 

“If you don’t,  _ cuchillo _ ...maybe I will,” Vasquez teased, rolling his cigar between his lips. “ _ Chica _ is pretty cute don’t ya think?”

Billy tensed under their teasing and smirks, but he didn’t say more, just headed off into the bar, leaving Goodnight and Vasquez to celebrate their victory.

-

Cass had changed out of her lampshade dress and tried on the undergarments: they were pleasantly soft and they did look nice. “Oh, this is ridiculous,” she huffed, finding her comfortable clothes and pulling them on. “Much better. Good old shirt,” she said happily, throwing her arms up in the air, content to be free from the confines of a stupid tight jacket. She headed for the door, but stopped as she reached for the handle. “Oh..no..They saw…” Her face burnt red at the notion that two people -- two _men_ \-- had seen her unmentionables. Another sigh escaped her lips as she moved away from the door again. “How..would I even go about that-” she hummed, flopping down onto her bed. “This is hopeless. It’s not like he’s going to waltz up here because Goodnight told him-” 

A quiet tap at the door pulled her ramblings, and pushing herself up she crossed the room to the door, opening it to see Billy himself. “I heard you went shopping.”

_ Oh no.  _ She was suddenly feeling very warm. Cass lifted her chin. “What do you want?” She backed up to let Billy in, closing the door behind him 

“Going to show me what you bought?” he teased, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Cassandra was mortified. "I beg your pardon!" She wasn't prepared for any of this.

"Goody's seen it, and so has Vasquez," added Billy, his usual stoic facade slowly cracking that smile growing ever more prominent.

"Hardly by choice," Cassandra stammered, 

“Just a peek, so I can say I’ve seen it?” Billy’s hopeful smile caught Cassandra off guard, and her fingers strayed to the top button of her shirt, opening it just enough to allow Billy to see the lacy top of her undergarment. She nervously clung to her skirt as he stared quietly, until he reached forward to touch the sheer fabric. His other hand reached to caress the fabric beside it, and Cassandra gasped in alarm, covering her chest with her arms 

“-W-what in tarnation do you think you’re doing!” she exclaimed, taking a quick step backward. 

Billy looked confused. “I only wanted to feel it-”

“Warning! And- and careful where you’re grabbing!” she added shakily and started buttoning her shirt up. “Okay, we’re done…” 

Billy set a hand on her arm and turned her back round to face him. His eyes looked so sorry, silently pleading for another chance. “Oh no-” Cassandra began and turned away sharply, only to feel Billy’s arms slip around her waist. Her whole body shuddered from this strange contact and even more when Billy simply rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing tickling at her neck. “D-don’t try and butter me up Billy Rocks,“ she warned, “it won’t work,” but even as she spoke a hand reached up to cup her face, turning it back towards him as he dipped to capture her lips in a kiss. 

Confusion flooded her mind.  _ What’s happening?! A- A kiss?! Oh lord.. His moustache is soft. He’s so pretty... _

As Billy broke the kiss, neither made any effort to move. “Good Lord, you’re handsome,” were Cassandra’s first words as she tried to turn to face him properly but stumbled over the hem of her skirt. Billy caught her and their eyes locked, lost in the moment. Her hands slowly slid up his chest to touch his face, both of them gravitating towards each other until their lips connected again. 

Billy took that as the sign to continue, unbuttoning her shirt while barely breaking their kiss. The shirt quickly discarded, together with his gloves, he guided her backwards to the table in her room and steadied her against it as his hands wandered the sea of soft fabric. 

Her fingers played with his beautifully soft hair, stopping as she pulled out his hair pin, rolling it between her fingers. “It’s so pretty,” she whispered. 

“Mm...killed a man with it-” he added, noticing the glint of excitement in her eyes. 

“I bet that was a sight,” she chuckled, setting the pin down on the table; then her hand found its way back into his hair, whilst her other hand remained on the table keeping her upright, blissfully unaware of the footsteps marching in their direction. 

A sharp rap at the door made Cass break the kiss immediately. “Cassandra?” She recognised her father’s voice.

_ Oh, jesus… _

_ “ _ J-just a minute.” Billy made no effort to move and carried on peppering her neck with contented little kisses, letting his hands fondle the chiffon.

“I need you dressed suitably now.” Malcolm announced. “I’ve made dinner arrangements.” 

“Yes, of course. I’ll be right down,” Cassandra called, then listened until she was sure he was well out of range. “Okay, you need to stop.” Billy grumbled in protest and moved to kiss her again now the interruption had gone. “Billy,” she moaned,

Billy tugged at the lacy fabric, but it didn’t lift. “There's more of it?” he asked.

Cassandra wormed away from him, moving to pick his gloves and her shirt up off the floor. 

“Well, yes-” 

Billy looked at her hopefully, Cassandra blinked at his endearing, pleading look and trying to hide her blush and smile  “Not now,” she scolded, tapping his chest with his gloves “If my father catches you in here, the best-case scenario is I end up in a nunnery.” 

\--

Tess saw Malcolm pacing in the bar and mumbling to himself as she headed upstairs to check on her friend. As she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Cassandra poke her head out and look both ways, then Billy stepped out of the room. She ducked out of sight, pleasantly surprised to see he hadn’t been shoved out, and peeked to see Billy turn back, dipping to kiss Cassandra behind the door.

“-Go on, shoo,” came Cassandra’s voice. “Before you get me in trouble.” The door closed behind him and Billy stopped as he saw Tess join him at the top of the stairs. He was wearing quite the contented smile. 

“You look pleased,” Tess teased, watching Billy’s ears go red. “I’d sort your hair and collar out before you go down, the angry papa bear is there.” Billy nodded but made no effort to readjust his appearance. Tess chuckled and carried on, knocking on Cassandra’s door. “Cassie?” she called.

“Tess? You can come in.” 

Tess entered to find Cassandra trying to lace up her own dress. “Need a hand?” 

“Yes, please,” she sighed as Tess closed the door. “This is so stupid. Why make a dress I need help putting on?!” Cassandra huffed relinquishing the laces dramatically

“Well, most proper ladies have a maid to wait on them.” 

“That’s stupid,” repeated Cassandra. “I can get dressed myself.”

Tess waited a few moments as she tugged the laces of the dress, while Cassandra complained about the dress. “So -- I saw Billy leave...how did it go?” she asked, looking up at the mirror on the vanity and watching as Cassandra blushed, reaching to touch her lips and covering them with her hand to try and hide the smile growing uncontrollably on her face. 

“N-nothing happened…”

“Oh, really?” Tess teased. “That's why I saw Billy grinning like a cat that got the cream?” 

“W-we kissed….” Cassandra admitted quietly. “H-his hair is so soft…” she sighed wistfully, “and he’s so handsome…” She buried her face in her hands. “Why...how is he so perfect?!”

Tess laughed, tying off the laces of the dress into a bow. “There we go, now let’s do your hair. Your father’s probably pacing a hole in the floor.” Cass sighed, less happily this time. 

Tess picked up the brush and began to work on Cassandra’s hair. “Do you have pins for it?” Something caught her eye on the table. “Why don’t we use this?” she asked, holding up Billy’s silver hairpin. “I don’t think he’ll mind you using it.” Cass blushed again, but couldn’t hide another smile. 

-

As Billy came down to the bar Malcolm turned in his direction, assuming it was Cassandra; grumbling to himself he checked his pocket watch and carried on pacing. Billy ignored him, sitting down next to Goody, where he immediately found himself the centre of attention. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Faraday demanded. “We’ve had to put up with this loon, pacing back and forth…like a chicken.” He gestured over his shoulder to Malcolm. Billy just shrugged, accepting the drink Vasquez pushed in front of him. 

Vasquez waggled his eyebrows unable to keep the smirk from his face. “What happened  _ cuchillo _ , you look a little…. _ despeinado _ ?..rough.” 

“I fell asleep.” Billy said pushing his hair out of his eyes,

“You had a nap?” Faraday taunted, “what are you a child?” 

The door squeaked open. Billy glanced up to watch Cassandra walk in. He suddenly felt a little warm, his mind wandering to how closely he’d held her only moments ago. 

“There you are at last. What took so long?” Malcolm asked impatiently Cass tugged at her too-tight skirt. 

“This outfit – Tess had to help me.” she explained quietly. 

“Well, at least you look properly turned out.” Malcolm turns her round approvingly

Billy felt a twinge in his chest as he watched Malcolm inspect her like she was a commodity to be bartered. His leg bounced impatiently he wanted to march over there and whisk her away, relieve her of that stupid dress and show how much he cared. A smile did tug at his lips to know she felt the same way.

“Hey, now...isn’t that yours, Billy?” Goodnight asked with the smuggest grin, gesturing with his eyes to Cassandra. Billy glanced up from his cards properly and felt the breath stop in his throat: Cassandra’s blonde hair was styled in a delicate updo, a few loose curls framing her face, and decorating her hair was a familiar silver hairpin. 

Faraday turned round in his chair. “Hey, hang on, where did sh- _ ouch _ !” Vasquez had obviously booted him under the table, aware that he had no tact or subtlety at all. 

Malcolm glared in their direction. “Come along,” he ordered, looking away from the group sharply,

“Have fun,  _ chica _ .” Vasquez waved and Cassandra smiled back. Her eyes glanced over to Billy and she offered him a softer smile which made his cheeks burn. Once the pair had left, all eyes landed on Billy.

“Wait. So when the old geezer went up- you were in her room! Were you fu-” 

“Joshua Faraday!” Jack scolded, “Mind your language! And it ain’t right to discuss a lady like that.”

“What? I just want to know how long they’ve been-” Faraday stopped talking when Jack raised his hand to clip him round the ear. 

“It’s none of your business,” Billy stated flatly pulling out his cigarette case,

“So... _ cuchillo _ ,” Vasquez started, pouring him another drink, “no poking?” He put his hands up in defence when Goodnight scowled at him. 

“I’ll just assume things went well between you,” Goodnight said with a smile, as Billy’s lips were sealed tightly shut.

“I can’t believe you’d fall for her of all people,” Faraday hummed, lighting a cigarette. “Ain’t she a bit...sharp? Ya know she ain’t lady-like-”

“That’s what I like about her... she’s fiery, she doesn’t need those silly dresses or to be ladylike, she’s fine the way she is.” Billy interrupted, silencing the whole table. 

Goodnight chuckled. “Well, I think that answers everyone’s questions. Now let's carry on with our game shall we?”

Billy picked up his cards and his thoughts were still elsewhere “Goody..” he started, “What’s a nunnery?” He didn’t look up from his cards and so failed to see Jack’s horrified face, Faraday and Vasquez sniggering, Sam keeping silent through the whole thing and Goody who cleared his throat loudly.

“Now why would you ask that?”

Billy shrugged. “Just something she said.” 

“Billy Rocks, son. I reckon we might have to have a talk,” Jack said, trying to calm himself.

-

It was dusk when Cassandra finally arrived back, without the bright reassuring smile she had in the morning. Now her brow was furrowed in deep thought, her eyes barely leaving the floor. 

“Hey princess, you’re just in time for cards!” Faraday shouted making her visibly jolt out of her thoughts, she turned to them with a terribly obvious forced smile. Behind her the door closed with a slam, and the whole room frowned as Malcolm entered the tavern.

“What on earth are you dallying for?” Malcolm snapped, striding across the room to her and resting a hand on the back of her neck “The train leaves in the morning and I shan't have you staying here a moment longer.”

“You’re leaving?” Goodnight asked in surprise. 

Cassandra glanced up, her eyes lingering on Billy for a moment before she looked away.

“I’m going back to England,” she announced, her smile quivering as she avoided their gazes. “Excuse me.” She bowed her head and Malcolm guided her out of the main bar area. 

“And don’t think about fleeing, you know what’ll happen to him if you do,” he warned, watching her walk up the stairs. “You know I have your best interests in mind.” Cassandra nodded dumbly. “I’ll be outside. Do not keep me waiting.” 

-

They watched Malcolm forcefully lead Cassandra out of the bar, then all eyes turned to Billy who was still staring where Cassandra had been standing moments before.

“Billy?” Goodnight rested a hand on his shoulder as Malcolm returned quickly, offering only the coldest stare for Billy before he exited the building to linger out on the porch. 

“She’s leaving?” Billy mumbled, slowly processing what was happening: _ Why? After everything- why? _

“Tess!” Faraday shouted, practically rolling out of his chair. 


End file.
